EvilstupidrantingmadnessofDOOM!
by Leftomaniac
Summary: Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stupidity!
1. MADNESS!

One day at skool, stuff was happening.  
  
"I'll get you someday Zim!" Dib yelled. "You will? Oh no!" screamed Zim, rolling around on the ground. Dib grinned "Mwah ha ha! I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!" he cried, "Doom doom doom, doomy-doomy-doom..."   
  
"That is so weird" Gir said, appearing out of nowhere. "Shut up" said Gaz, standing next to him, "I've got to teach this corn how to fly." "Haha, I will harness this flying corn and rule the world!" cried Zim, getting up off the ground. Zim snatched the corn, but his plan was thwarted by lack of intrest.   
  
"So, what do you want to do?" he asked Old Kid. Old Kid didn't answer as he was in France. "Hey!" Dib yelled, "Let's ride the wild parameceum!" Gaz smacked him.   
  
"Nonsensical? Yet you envy me! You wish to wipe my ass!" Happy Noodle Boy cried, coming over a hill that had grown up out of the ground. "Man, that guy is so poorly drawn" said a sick figure version of Gaz. "Aha!" Cried HNB, "I sense your feindish plot! I feel right at home here! Repent! Repent! Floss often!"   
  
"Mommy, make him stop!" cried The Letter M, hiding behind Miss Bitters, who had changed her name to Glinda, the good witch of the north. "That name is insulting to Wiccans!" Screamed CryingChild, dissapiering in a rubber hippo.  
  
"Gimme them martians!" Screamed HNB, "I am going to put butter on them!" Zim screamed as HNB chased him with a stick of butter.  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" screamed CryingChild, reappearing, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME???" She then banged her head against the keyboard again ang agdfjkoghqer sdgf qeruiovf3t85w5vfyh asgyio a V&** GUIO T&*) BHJO t68Ey89 t79h uerq9-4wjiocqwgt789 v68^T^* a 76t780 qwerqer t78q23434njcv 4 8nhj4v45y v8945 b76 547 tr5845v ------24u63yu89   
  
Part II comes with a vengence! Toast my potatoes!  
  
  
  



	2. Future fic

Part II, can you not contian the pleasure? Well?? Can you?????  
  
It's a zillion years in the future, and Zim has conquered the Earth...  
  
"Butter my toast!" cried Gir. "Yes Master." said Zim, pouring CryingChild's brains on some bread. "Ha ha! Now I've got you Zim!" screamed Rebel Leader Dib, bursting into the room.  
  
"Dib?" Cried Zim, "But you're a flying monkey!" "True dat." said Dib, clicking his heels together. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home."   
  
The bell rung and it was a skool day in the non-Zim-ruled present. "Noooo! I was soooo close!" cried Zim. "Aww," said Gir, "It's not so bad." "Yeah I guess you're right." said Zim. "Good, now butter my toast!" said Gir.  
  
Then Dib and Zim walked into the classroom.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" screamed all the skoolkids in terror. "No I'm not." said Zim. "Oh, okay then." screamed all the skoolkids in terror.   
  
"BeefJerkyTime!" said Keef, pulling Jerky out of Dib's face. "OW!" said Dib. "Why must you eat my face?" "Want some Jerky Zim?" asked Keef, shoving 7,000 metric tons of Beef Jerky down Zim's throat. "No thanks," said Zim, "I'm a nun." Zim bowed his head and started praying that the madness would end. "Aw come on," said Keef, "The jerky teeeeeepmts you!" "Must... resist... jerky.... temtation!" cried Zim eating the jerky. Then Pepito appeared. "Hahaha! You cannot resist the evil jerky!" he said, exploding  
  
Then they were in college.  
  
"Hey Zim, if you and I hate each other so much, why did you go to the same college as me?" asked Dib. "Because I cannot hide my love for you any more!" cried Zim, throwing himself at Dib and making out with him. "Hey Zim," said Zim's professor, "why did you turn in this homework late?" "Because I cannot hide my love for you any more!" cried Zim, throwing himself at the proffesor and making out with her.   
  
Then The Doctor and K-9 walked in. "I can feel it," said The Doctor, "There is some wrong that must be put right, some evil that--- OH MY GAWD! WHAT IS THIS???" he said, looking at Zim and the teacher who had become turtles. "This is so wrong, come on K-9, back to the TARDIS." "Wait!" said CryingChild, riding in on a yellow spork. "I loooove yooooou!" she chased after The Doctor. Then Jhonen Vasquez appeared. "Oh, screw him!" said CryingChild, turning to Jhonen, "I love you mooooooore!" She chased after Jhonen who threw buckets at her.  
  
  
Will CryingChild catch Jhonen? Will Snuff-snuff ever find a way home? Find out it the next hooooooooorrible chapter!  
  
  



	3. Screw you! I like this kind of fic!

"It was fun chasing Jhonen around" said CryingChild, "But now that we all speak Swahili, I feel like renting a monkey."   
  
"Great," said Gaz, "I always wanted to meet George Washington." "George Washington's dead." said Zim. "How do you know who George Washington is?" CryingChild asked Zim. "George Washington's dead????" asked Gaz, "WHO KILLED GEORGE WASHINGTON???" "Eeerrruummm, the passage of time?' replied Dib. "Hahaha, I will defeat this 'passage of time' and somehow rule the world!" exclaimed Zim. "Nooo! I will stop you Zim!" said Dib, hitting Zim with a tomato.  
  
And so, Gaz's evil plan to meet George Washington was foiled.  
  
Later...  
  
Dib: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty! Witty and bright!  
  
CryingChild: Yeah, but if the bunnies ate all the macaroni, what will the children think?  
  
Gaz: Spooooooo...  
  
CryingChild: Oh well, KISS ME ZIM!  
  
Zim: Aaaaaaa! Get your filthy hands off me human! You smell like cabbage!  
  
CryingChild: No I don't! (sniffs hand) Wait, I do! (bites hand) Mmm, cabbage is nummy!  
  
Fun Fact: Cabbage is not nummy.  
  
Then Gir became the president's dog.  
  
Dubya: (petting Gir) Awww, I love ya cute lil dog robot guy thing.  
  
Gir: I love you too! Now butter my toast!  
  
Will the madness ever end?? Will Gir have hot and nummy buttered toast? Find out, in the exciting conclusion to EvilrantingmadnessofDOOM!  
  
  
  



	4. The end... or is it?

Zim: I'mmmmmmmm forever blowing bubbles! Preeeeeeeeeeetty bubbles in the air!  
  
Dib: Hey Zim, flipp wump kum spoo?  
  
Gaz: MADNESS!  
  
Gir: Hey, I'm still the president's dog!  
  
Dubya: Awww, I still loves ya little robot dog guy thing.  
  
Gir: (texas accent) I love you to, kiss me you fool!  
  
(Gir and Dubya make out)  
  
Everyone but Gir and Dubya: OH DEAR GAWD!!!! SOMEBODY FLIP MY TUNA!!!  
  
CryingChild: Hi everybody!  
  
Zim: Get her!!!!!  
  
(they all chase CryingChild into a magical land of fantasic wonder)  
  
Gaz: WHY WHY OH WHY????  
  
Dib: Why what?  
  
Gaz: Because what.  
  
Dib: Oh what.  
  
CryingChild: My baloney has a first name! It's S-t-a-n!  
  
Gir: Hey! There she is! Beat her with french bread!  
  
(Everyone beats Gir with french bread, then they all notice they are on the bridge of the SOL)  
  
Servo: Hi everyone, you're just in time to be blown up!  
  
(the universe explodes)  
  
The End... or is it? Yes it is. No wait! Who's that? It's the toatsmaster general! Nooooooo! Part five will come and revenge it's fallen comrade!  
  



	5. Heeee's back!

Mwah ha ha ha! You thought I'd died! They're laughing at me mom! And now...  
  
After being blown up Zim decided he was hungry, in fact he was so hungry he went back into story format. He ate Gaz, which made her mad, but she forgave him and gave him chicken pox as a peace offering. Then they were in France.  
  
Zim: Je ne parle pas francais, et toi?  
  
Dib: Je suis le joile et petite fille.  
  
Hello, said a man with a fish on his head, I am the president of france, and I'd just like to say on behalf of the planet of France bummpity bumm bummmmm da da da doo dibasdfjklhssdfbqjkadfns....  
  
Oh know! said Gir, The scary guy what yells is back!  
  
HNB: I'm a tuuuuuuuna! Wicked hoarder of time! I shall regurgitate no peas! Everyone say it with me and wiggle! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas!   
  
Everyone: Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas!   
  
And so Happy Noodle Boy took over the world, but all was not as it seemed... Wait, yes it was.  
  
Zim: If yawannabe my lova! Ya gotta get with my friends!  
  
Dib: Make it last forever until I divorce you and take the house and the car and the mayonase!  
  
Gaz: (clutching mayo) NEVA!  
  
Mayo: Hahahaha! Now I rule the world somehow!  
  
Zim: MAN! Come up with an original idea and suddenly EVERYONE copies it!  
  
Mayo: Silence! (zaps Zim)  
  
Zim: Heeeeey, that felt kinda good...  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAA! (puke)  
  
All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man! All hail Mr. Mayo Man!!!!!!!!!  
  



	6. All hail Mr Mayo Man!-- the final chapte...

AllhaiMrMayoMan!AllhaiMrMayoMan!AllhaiMrMayoMan!AllhaiMrMayoMan!AllhaiMrMayoMan!AllhaiMrMayoMan! And now...  
  
Zim: Boy, it's a good thing we escaped that giant tarantula. (is sitting on top of it.) Now to put in a hard day's work.  
  
(They all go to Nick Studios)  
  
Dagget: Hello! (giant asteroid is headed for him!)  
  
CryingChild: Oh no! Bail out Richard! Bail out!  
  
Dagget: uh o----- (has no more voice)(gets smashed)  
  
CryingChild: Phew, that was close.  
  
And then Dib's all angsty...  
  
Dib: What if the hokey pokey really IS what it's all about?  
  
Then everybody got all exploded  
  
This ending is short  
  
Zim: No I'm not!  
  
  
  



End file.
